My small story
by Flamecolonel
Summary: Just a small story i made up about pokemon and FullMetal Alchemist.
1. Rescue

One sunny day after finishing all his paperwork Roy Mustang went for a walk.  
He passed though the forest when suddenly he heard a awful cry coming from nearby he looked in a clearing. There he was two pokemon fighting One was a young Charmeleon who looked to be around the age of one years old the other was a Adult Aerodactyl .

The Aerodactyl torn off the the young char's arm Roy knew he must act quick to save the Charmeleons life. So with a bold display of flame alchemy he scared the Aerodactyl away. Roy grabbed the young Charmeleon and took him to the nearest automail mechanic. There he was fitted for automail.

After hours of hard work the young char finally had a new arm. Now Roy knew the charmeleon would never able to return to the wild. So he took the charmeleon to an Adoption center. The young lady there asked Roy if he would be adopting the charmeleon Roy thought about it. He say he would agree to the take the char. He took him back to the base in Central where he was stationed. Roy told the young char that he would be his new dad.

The char just looked up at Roy. The charmeleon had no clue what was going on but he trusted Roy because he saved his life. Roy said that he was a general in the State Alchemy Army. Now it was up to Roy to teach the young Charmeleon what was right and wrong. All of a sudden Roy's phone rang it was the lady from the adoption center.

She said in the hurry he never gave the charmeleon a name. She must put a name on the adoption certifcate what was his name? Roy said "hmmmm" as he thought "his name is simply Char" he said his middle name Forest since he found him in the forest and his last name is Mustang.The adoption certifcate now read 'Char Forest Mustang'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Roy hang up the phone. He then saw the young Charmeleon he just adopted getting into things.Char he said!Char The Charmeleon looked up at him unsure of what to do.  
Mel he said. Do not get into things you could hurt yourself.

Listen know that you are with me you must listen. ok? Well first i must teach you how to talk say daddy.  
Char mel No daddy Da-ddy Good boy Char you said daddy. Daddy Daddy Daddy the Charmeleon said very happy.

Just Riza Mustang Roy's wife brusted in. The charmeleon pointed to her and said Daddy!  
Riza questioned Roy. Where did that char come from and why did he just call me daddy.Roy expained the whole thing.

Awwww Roy that is soooooooo sweet of you she kissed him.The charmeleon then said icky.  
Did you teach him that. Teach him that she asked him. No Roy said.Roy started to teach him more words.

By the end of the day the Charmeleon could talk. Just a young boy walked in and said daddy there you are.  
It was little Roy Roy's first son who was all but three years old. Char started to growl. Riza was scared for little Roys life.

Then roy gabed Char and told him there was nothing to be scared of.  
That was his big brother. Brother the charmeleon said. Yes your brother and you must be nice to him. Ok daddy. Said the charmeleon.

Here lets me you and little Roy go for a walk. That you two can get to know each other better.  
Little Roy would you like to see where i found your new brother? Yes please daddy said little Roy. Come along said Roy to his sons.

Ok daddy they both said.They went the woods where Roy found the Charmeleon. Here it is. Here it is. All of a sudden Char strated growling again.Roy told Char no growling.But da Then Roy cut Char off No buts Char.

Mel Then out of no where the Aerodactyl came back! Char went to leap at the Aerodactyl he wanted his arvege. But Roy pushed Char out of the way and saved the day again.  
Melllllllll you pushed me why did you push me.If i did not push you you could have got hurt.  
But Roy pushed Char out of the way and saved the day again.

Mel ok daddy. Daddy what is that thing do wth your fingers and why white gloves?  
Roy repied flame alchemy. I will teach you flame alchemy tomorrow. Why tommorrow I want to learn now. It takes more than one day to learn flame alchemy Char.It could take days months or years. 


	3. Char's new home

⌠Char you must be patient you can not just learn alchemy over night.  
Come, you two we are going back home.■ ⌠Aww!■ Char and Little Roy said.  
⌠Daddy why won't you let me fight?■ ⌠Char you could have gotten hurt even more that is why.■ ⌠Oh okay daddy... daddy why does everyone here wear blue?■

⌠Because, my son, we are the State Military. We wear these because we have too.■ ⌠Daddy can I wear one too?■ Just then Jean Havoc ran up to Roy. ⌠Roy we have a problem.■ Char looked up at Havoc He pointed at Havoc and said, ⌠Daddy.■ Roy just laughed, ⌠Char I am your Dad, not him.■ ⌠Mel I do not get it. His name is ▒daddy▓ too, right?■ Roy said ⌠No his name is Jean Havoc. I am the only daddy here┘well for you at least.■

⌠Roy we still have a problem. Edward is fighting with his brother again and they are destroying the base.■ ⌠Havoc! You watch Char and little Roy.■ ⌠Yes Sir,■ he replied and saluted. ⌠Hey daddy where are you going melll?■ he whimpered. Char tried to go after his new dad but Havoc grabbed his arm, ⌠Melll you must stay with me■. Little Roy just started to play with a toy car he had. ⌠Let me go,■ Char said. ⌠No,■ said Havoc, ⌠you have to stay with me.■ ⌠No,■ he said. Char then kicked Havoc.

⌠Ouch!■ He said. Havoc quickly grabbed Little Roy and went after Char. ⌠Daddy where are you?■ Char began running though the base.  
Then Char saw his dad, he was yelling at someone he had never seen before. ⌠Mel, too loud!■ Char covered his horn. ⌠Daddy!■ Char ran up to Roy. ⌠I told you to stay with Havoc.■ ⌠Mel Daddy!■ Char hugged on to Roy's leg. Havoc ran up to Roy, ⌠I am sorry sir. He kicked me!■ Havoc said. Roy said to Char ⌠Do not kick people!■ ⌠Okay Daddy!■ Char said, ⌠Who are you yelling at Daddy?■ ⌠Edward,■ he said ⌠He was being a bad solider so I had to yell at him.■ ⌠Daddy I want to be a solider to like you. I want wear that thing you.■ ⌠Okay Char I will talk to the Fuhrer about it■.

⌠Let▓s go see him. Havoc, watch Little Roy for a little longer please.■ ⌠Yes Sir,■ he said.  
⌠Okay here we are. That is the Fuhrer.■ Char looked at the guy with an eye patch. ⌠Pirate,■ he said pointing at the Fuhrer.

⌠No Char that is the Fuhrer not a pirate.■ ⌠It is Okay Mustang. He can call me a pirate if he wants too.■ ⌠Fuhrer this is my new son, he wants join the military.His name is Char Forest Mustang. If you let him join I promise to train him.■ ⌠Okay,■ the Fuhrer said. ⌠Char Forest Mustang you hereby work under your dad for this military.■ 


	4. Char's adventure around the base

⌠Okay Char the Fuhrer has agreed to start you off as a Sergeant.  
Here put this on┘there,■ Roy said. ⌠Now you look like a Sergeant.■ ⌠YAY I am a Sergeant!■ Char yelled. ⌠Daddy what is a Sergeant?■

Roy just laughed ⌠A Sergeant is one higher up than Private.■ ⌠Oh okay daddy.  
So what do I do now that I am a Sergeant?■ ⌠First I must train you.■ ⌠Okay daddy.■ Roy began to teach him everything he would want to know. ⌠Okay got it.■ Char said, ⌠Yes daddy.■

⌠Here you can watch me do my paperwork so you can learn to write.■ Okay daddy.■ Char watched Roy write every thing down. Then when Char was looking out the window he saw Ed talking to someone.  
⌠Daddy Ed is talking to someone.■ She looked to be a young girl. She was there be a State Alchemist or that is what hoped.

Char went outside the base. He went up to the young girl and said. ⌠Welcome to Central Alchemy base. Sergeant Char Forest Mustang at your service.■ She said she was there to see the Fuhrer about becoming an Alchemist. ⌠Okay,■ Char said, ⌠I will show you where the Pirate is.■ She laughed at how cute Char was. ⌠Here he is the Pirates office. Bye now.■ Char said to the girl, ⌠good luck. Bye Pirate.■ he said too the Fuhrer.

Char went back to his Dad too see him talking a small guy with black hair and glasses. ⌠Daddy I am back.■ ⌠Good Char,■ Roy began talking to the young man again. ⌠Fuery,■ he said, ⌠This is my new son Char. Mel?■ Char hid behind Roy. ⌠He is a little shy right now but I think he will still say ▒hi▓.■ ⌠Hi.■ Char said to Fuery. ⌠Hi,■ he said back, ⌠I also work under your dad.■ Mel: ⌠you do?■ ⌠Yep and I am a Sergeant too. So I can help you out.■

⌠Just then Char heard a loud noise that scared him■ Mel: ⌠daddy.■ Riza Mustang was shooting at the gallery.  
⌠Look Daddy it is Mommy.■ Char ran up to her. ⌠Hi mommy!■ he said ⌠Hi Char,■ she said, ⌠cool you are a Sergeant huh.■ ⌠Yep I am and daddy is going to teach me Flame Alchemy so I can be a strong Flame Alchemist like daddy■. Roy gave Char specially designed flame gloves. ⌠Wow cool daddy. What happens when I snap like you?■ Char asked. Roy tried to stop him but when he snapped a huge inferno broke out and all water alchemists were sent to put out the flames.

⌠Uh Oh.■ Char said. 


End file.
